Wesker
Likes: Antheia's smile, Antheia being happy, Antheia as a whole Dislikes: Pretty much everything else Age: 40-50 Overview Kabane Wesker was once a common man, living close to Partusay Sea. After he met the mage Antheia Emil, his life changed forever. The 2 fell in love, and he gave a life debt to Antheia to protect her forever. After 3 years Kaze'azes conquest, Partusay Sea was invaded, and Wesker and Antheia's home was in the centre of the conflict. During defending their home, they were confronted by Deimos. After a lengthy duel, Wesker was partially blinded and defeated. Antheia was knocked unconcious and left while he was taken prisoner. Kaze'aze gave him to Gardosen, who took his soul and implanted it into a coffin, technically killing him. Gardosen transformed him into the appearance of his long lived rival, Deimos, and used him as a stress reliever. After 15 years of this, He was able to escape with his coffin and soul. He vowed to find Antheia again and continue defending her from beyond the grave. Personality As a human, Wesker was quite a caring individual, although quiet he was friendly with everyone. After his death and reincarnation, he now rarely speaks, even to Antheia. He prefers rather to answer questions with looks, people being able to tell what he wants to say through his eyes. Trivia *His coffin contains his actual soul and power, thus he keeps it close at all times *He does not like speaking much *He only listens to Antheia, and does anything she wishes *He carries a buttercup with him at all time, showing others he is on he side of good *It is believed he carries 2 wedding rings in his coffin *He is extremely tall, even larger then Deimos. Infact, for quite sometime he was the tallest member of the Chase, but he was recently beaten by Cabe, who is 4cms taller(2m 27cm) *He is the only being who has quite literally crawled out of hell... Twice. *Ironically, despite being quiet, he has the most quotes of my characters *After the great wars, he built and ran his own orphanage. He built it with his bare hands, and despite many offering to assist, did it alone. *His left arm has been on fire for many years, after Gardosen used a cursed incendiary spell. It is still burning, and Wesker has to live with the pain, and wear special materials that keep the flames low. *His cigarette actually contains a strange gas drug, which causes extreme pain and can even result in death if inhaled.But if it is done, it heightens their senses. Wesker blows smoke from his "cig" in close encounters to poison his foes *He and Deimos are very similar in a variety of ways. Both are among the oldest in the chase, both lost and eye at some point, both were in love with someone and had plans to wed, both used the same trick to escape captivity (Vomiting D:) and both have been subject to a variety of tortures Quotes "Regret, can do terrible things to a man" "Your not getting away." "This has only just begun." "You're next" "Fatal mistake" "I am pathetic, clinging on to the world of living, and tormented by my past" "Tell Antheia...I am sorry for failing her." "Go ahead and laugh, I know how pathetic I am..." "Thank you..." "Why give a man who has lived so long another chance to make a fool of himself?" "If there is a god, he has a bad sense of humour..." "I sold my soul for this very body, for one last chance to try." "Same as you. We are what we are..." "You think you're pretty hot huh?" "Haven't you seen enough of hell?" "Still not dead." "You owe me your life!" "You won't live to see tommorrow." "Here I come."